Unusual Love
by bbrittanym
Summary: "You love me again?" "Who said I stopped" A series of Bade oneshots and dabbles.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Bade one shots that I wish were actually in Victorious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. If I did Bade would never have broken up, and we'd see better scenes of them.

Chapter 1. Pilot.

"Tori Vega". Jade West muttered the new girls name in disgust as she violently rushed out of Sikowitz's class.

She felt like her eyes were on fire, and her heart ached with anger.

How could this..this.. thing kiss my boyfriend! Where does she get off kissing my boyfriend. Oh, if she thinks she upped me, she's got another thing coming.

All these thoughts raced in Jade's mind, fueling the rage, and quiet pain that ran through her veins, as Beck Oliver, the boy Jade loved with all her heart, the boy she witnessed being kissed by Vega, work past the crowd of people to catch up to his furious girlfriend.

"Babe wait….Babe…. JADE!" He caught her, grabbing her by forearm, his voice soft, and his eyes pleading. "What" was all Jade could muster up, with a slight roll of her eyes to show him just how annoyed she was.

"It was just acting, you know that. It's acting class for pete's sake. I didn't know she was going to kiss me, I don't even know who she is." "Jade…" Jade was sick of his explanation, she didn't want excuses.

She managed to wrangle her way out of Beck's hold, and started to take off, not getting far as Beck took hold of her again, turning her to face him and placing a hold into her eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. "Babe… I don't know why you get so jealous, we were just acting, besides you know I don't want any one besides you".

God, he always managed to put the common sense back into her. Jade let down her guard, and leaned into Beck for a hug, taking in his smell as she did so. She whispered into his chest "You better have been just acting" causing Beck to smirk as he kissed the top of her head. "Only you"

AN: Short, but I couldn't really find more to add into it. Lemme know what you think. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Bird Scene.

AN: Since one part of this episode had to do with designing the locker to fit your personality kind of thing, this will be dabble into Jade's love of scissors, and why her locker is the way it is.

The metal coming from Jade's locker was hit by a shine of the overly bright sun, and temporarily blinded Tori Vega has she made her way over to her locker that she had yet to find something to put on it.

She was in mid thought about the design, as the handsome Beck Oliver came over, and with a cheery smile, gave her a polite hello.

Suddenly the thought of how she was blinded by Jade's locker popped back into her head, leading her to curiosity. Who puts scissors, on their locker? Who even has an obsession with scissors?

She looked over at Beck, who was now bent over at his locker, and yet another thought popped into his head. Let's push Beck for some information about Jade. He's the only person close to her. He has to know what makes Jade who she is, and why she has this weird obsession with scissors.

"Hey Beck, can I ask you a question?" "Sure…" "Why is Jade so weird?"

Beck stood up and gave Tori this puzzling look? "Weird?"

Tori nodded, but stumbled over her words and she tried to correct herself.

"Not weird I guess, but like what's up with the obsession of scissors?"

The puzzled look that was spread on Beck's face a matter of seconds ago, transformed into a small smirk, and slight chuckle.

He thought of when he first met Jade, and the same question he had for her.

"What's with the Scissors?"

Flashback.

Beck was fumbling with his schedule, as he walked through the door at Hollywood Arts.

He didn't make it far as he ran into a beautiful brown haired girl, who seemed to have two different pairs of scissors in her hand. A little odd, but Beck looked past it.

Jade muttered watch it, and looked up at boy who was being a waz and not watching where he was going. My god, that hair.

"Sorry" Beck offered with a slight up turn of his lips. My god, she's beautiful.

"Whatever" was all Jade could mumble.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run, er walk with scissors" "What's it to you"

Beck liked this girl. She wasn't the typical, flirty, oh so head over heels in love with him as most of the girls we met. She was different and Beck was determined to get to know this girl.

"Nothing, I just thought most girls would be holding their cellphones, or some gossip rag, squealing over the hottest celebs"

"Well, i'm not most girls".

No she was not. Jade West was alot of things, but she wasn't typical or your norm.

"I'm Beck… Beck Oliver" He offered his hand out, and she took it responding, "Jade West".

"So Jade, what's with the scissors, and… locker, woah baby".

"I just like scissors, I guess".

"Yeah, but why".

" I don't know, it's like all my other likes. Deep, dark and twisted, it just appeals to me. I'm different, and I like that. ".

This girl really was different. Nothing like the girl you expect him to fall for, but he couldn't help but feel like he needed to be connected to this girl.

"Hmm, interesting, say Jade how would you like to grab coffee afterschool, and we can discuss more of your interests, or scissors, if you'd like".

"I guess being around you can't be too bad, and lord knows I've been needing coffee since I woke up".

" So it's a date?"

" I don't date".

End Of flashback.

Beck couldn't help but grin. It was a date. They ended up dating not to long after.

Beck forget Tori was there, and was brought back to reality by the waving of Tori's flashy hands.

"So what's with Jade and scissors?'

"She's different and I like it".


End file.
